Face 02 Faces
by Anya Magera
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Face. The boys are at it again.
1. Chapter 01 Ammunition

**Story Title:** Faces

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Face. The boys are at it again.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 15, 2009

**Word Count:** 100

**Chapter 01:** Ammunition

**Summary:** One of the brothers find a room chock-full of ammunition.

**Word Count:** 100

The man was unable to figure out what exactly the bathroom's occupant was doing…at first. After a few minutes of careful observation, it became blatantly evident that they were posing in the mirror. Practicing making face, after face, after face.

'_This is just perfect,_' he thought as he stealthily crept out of range and down the stairs. Grabbing a newly purchased digital camera from his bag, he quietly made his way back up and found his target still in place.

'_Oh ho ho, this'll provide the perfect ammunition._' Raising the camera, the button was pressed and the moment captured.


	2. Chapter 02 Unawares

**Story Title:** Faces

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Face. The boys are at it again.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 15, 2009

**Word Count:** 100

**Chapter 02:** Unawares

**Summary:** The bathroom man becomes aware of his audience.

**Word Count:** 100

_**Raising the camera, the button was pressed and the moment captured.**_

The man was on a mission and though it was not a typical one, he still felt he could not afford to skimp out on it. Unaware of his impromptu audience, the man in the bathroom continued though with his mission; to ensure that his various 'looks' were all in tip-top shape and honed to perfection. Suddenly, he heard two little innocent words and whirled around, great surprise and horror etched on every line of the man's face.

'_Say Cheese_!'

Once eyes cleared from blinding light, he was able to focus on the form responsible for his current predicament.

"_DEAN_!"


	3. Chapter 03 Breakfast

**Story Title:** Faces

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Face. The boys are at it again.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 15, 2009

**Word Count:** 100

**Chapter 03:** Breakfast

**Summary:** Ahh, the pleasure one can find in the pleasant aroma of a home-cooked meal.

**Word Count:** 100

"_**DEAN!"**_

The next morning, Dean awoke at his usual 'vacation' hour of early afternoon. He rolled over and stood, stretching sleep-stiffened muscles and travelled the short distance to the bathroom down the hallway. With his morning ministrations complete, he exited the door and his face scrunched as he sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Hmm," he murmured. "Bacon."

Meandering his way down the stairs, the still half-asleep Dean entered the kitchen to find a smiling Bobby at the stove, frying pan in hand, and Sam seated at the table. Dean plunked himself on an empty chair none too gently.

"So, what's for breakfast?"


	4. Chapter 04 What's Wrong?

**Story Title:** Faces

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Face. The boys are at it again.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 15, 2009

**Word Count:** 100

**Chapter 04:** What's Wrong?

**Summary:** Dean wakes one morning to discover…he's got a problem.

**Word Count:** 100

**Warning:** Language

**A/N:** Uh oh, Dean's got a potty mouth.

"_**So, what's for breakfast?"**_

Bobby turned at the sound of Dean's voice and nearly dropped the frying pan on the floor. "My God boy," he asked gob smacked. "What happened to your face?"

The question immediately put Dean on alert. "What do you mean 'what happened to my face'?"

Sam slowly stood up, then drifted casually away from the table and as Dean watched, he moved about to the various cabinets as he retrieved the various instruments necessary for their breakfast use. Dean glared at his little brother, suddenly suspicious at his seemingly nonchalant actions.

"Sammy," he threatened. "What the hell did you do?"


	5. Chapter 05 Intermission

**Story Title:** Faces

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Face. The boys are at it again.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 15, 2009

**Word Count:** 100

**Chapter 05:** Intermission (a.k.a. Traitor)

**Summary:** A brief glimpse of what occurs during intermission, when the story's characters go back to do the commentary.

**Word Count:** 100 (not including the announcer's words)

**Summary:** It began as the author's note to Payback…then evolved from there.

**Announcer's voice:** And now for a brief word from our sponsors.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Dean glared at Sam. "That was _so_ not funny bro."

Sam glanced at Anya who answered. "_We_ thought it was."

"And besides," Sam said flippantly. "It was her idea anyway," he motioned towards the dark haired woman just appearing in the doorway.

"Ah, you traitor." Raven glared at him for a _long_ moment before eyes lit up and her face suddenly took on an innocent aire.

The men watched with extreme trepidation as the two women exchanged glances and dual sets of evil smirks appeared.

"Just remember my dear Sammy," Anya began as Raven finished.

"You have to sleep sometime."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Announcer's voice:** And now back to our regularly scheduled program.


	6. Chapter 06 Payback

**Story Title:** Faces

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Face. The boys are at it again.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 15, 2009

**Word Count:** 100

**Chapter 06:** Payback

**Summary:** Dean's problem is revealed.

**Word Count:** 100

**Warning:** Language

"_**Sammy," he threatened. "What the hell did you do?"**_

Dean rankled at Bobby's continued stare. "Damn it Bobby! What's wrong?" He glared murderous daggers at the smile that tugged at Sam's mouth

"But Dean," Sam said innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

"The hell you don't." That said, Dean stood up abruptly, and then stalked over to the small hanging mirror in the hallway. From his position by the stove, Bobby could see Dean's face as he took his first look.

Then did a horrified double take.

Feminine style makeup provided backdrop for little rainbows, cherubs, and girly handwriting; complete with hearted periods, exclamation points and I's.

"Sammy!"

**A/N:** Dean's potty mouth is at it again. (suddenly perks up) May be it should be washed out with soap. Anya, Bobby and Raven all smirk as Bobby raises the bar he's kept handy since the boys were young, and then suddenly the boys are nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 07 After the Show

**Story Title:** Faces

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Face. The boys are at it again.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 15, 2009

**Word Count:** 100

**Chapter 07:** After the Show

**Summary:** Not really part of the 'story' per se, but I just had to include it. It originally started as the author's note for chapter three, but it took on a life of its own.

**Word Count:** 100

The curtain falls. Anya emerges center stage, a huge grin on her face. "Ain't payback a bit-"

*BEEEEEEP!!!!!*

She breaks off in irritation at the sudden, rude interruption from that ever-infamous tone.

"Mags! You _know_ you can't say that." Sam enters then casts a sweeping gesture over the audience of readers. "Think of the children."

"You're not children…" She turns wide, innocent eyes to said 'children'. "…_are you_?"

"Oh come on Sam." Dean strolls up behind her. "They're not children. Cause if they were…"

He pauses, and grins at Anya as they finish in unison.

"They _certainly_ wouldn't be _here_."

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this entertaining piece of strangeness! 


End file.
